Securis
Securis is a brand of bulkhead doors used throughout Rapture. The door's primary purpose is to limit flooding that could occur to areas by creating a water-tight seal. History In an underwater city like Rapture, one of the greatest dangers was a bad leak. While the city was built to last, precautions were taken to minimize risks should the unthinkable happen. This included compartmentalizing the city's structures so that if a leak should occur only a limited section would become flooded instead of the entire district. Securis provided watertight doors between the bulkheads. The doors had the added benefit of serving as fire doors to prevent the spread of smoke or flames. The doors are not impervious, and in some cases they will buckle and leak past their bounds, eventually resulting in failure of the bulkhead and the flooding of the next immediate area. Most of the Securis bulkheads are programmed to seal automatically in the case of severe leakage or other types of damage. The intention is that this will prevent the spread of water until maintenance personnel can repair the damage. Using an electric eye, Securis bulkhead doors sense when there is an object blocking their closure. ''BioShock'' Securis Bulkheads are what Jack primarily passes through when walking between areas with openings to the ocean such as glass connector tunnels or Rapture Metro stations. Despite the year long Rapture Civil War, the bulkheads are generally in good condition. However, two malfunction due to tunnel collapses. The first happens in the Welcome to Rapture level when the tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 comes crashing down dramatically into the tunnel connecting the Bathysphere Station building with the rest of Welcome Center complex. The devastating fuselage impact and massive influx of sea water exceeds the anticipated specifications and the doors buckle under the pressure. Later in the Medical Pavilion, the glasses tunnel connecting the surgery wing with the rest of the hospital building experiences a leak. As designed, the door seals itself. ''BioShock 2'' in 1968.]] Securis bulkheads reappear in ''BioShock 2, where they are now rusted, damaged and leaking, from years of exposure to water and plant life, violence, and poor maintenance. Many Securis bulkheads are blocked, or non-functional, and others have to have their door control panel activated by using Electro Bolt. Some are security doors which need to be hacked to be opened by using the Hack Tool. ''Burial at Sea'' in 1958.]] Securis Doors reappear in the ''BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea. Due to the game's time period, a bulkhead in pristine condition can be seen on Market Street dividing two of the street's areas. In Fontaine's Department Store, Bulkheads have become damaged by the violent Splicer inmates, with some even needing an Air Grabber to turn their opening gears. Thanks to the large pressure change, some doors take longer to open. Gallery SecurisdoorRP.jpg|''The first Securis door the player encounters in'' BioShock in 1960. SecBroke.jpg|''A broken Securis door.'' Sealed bulkhead.png|''A sealed Securis door.'' Cult Logo.jpg|''Locking mechanism (used in the Cult of Rapture logo).'' SecurisAirlockConcept.jpg|''Concept art for the Securis airlock for'' BioShock 2. BaS2AirGrabberOpening.png|''Elizabeth manually opening a Securis door with her Air Grabber.'' Behind the Scenes *'Securis' means axe/hatchet in Latin. The correct word for secure would have been 'securus' (or 'securitatem' for security). de:Securis it:Securis ru:Секьюриз Category:Rapture Businesses